


The Talk part 1 and 2

by Sevensmommy



Category: California Dreams
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy





	The Talk part 1 and 2

The talk part 1

 

Finally the show was over and she was just telling her friends she needed to leave cause she was going to get up early to hit the beach early with her dad when they were approached by huge bodyguard.

 

“Excuse. Is one of you Ms. Smith?” He asked them looking at them. They all looked them shocked and then thinking she was in trouble. All her friends were quick to push her into his arms saying she is and ran away fast as they could before they could get pulled into her trouble..

 

When Tiff got back on her feet and was standing straight she fixed her shirt and hair and then looked at the guy. 

“I hope they aren’t your best friends?” He told her. 

 

Tiff looked at him with confused eyes and he laughed and he led her to where he was taking her. “Cause if there are they are the world's worst friends ever.”

 

Tiff nods her head at him. “Yes they are and since I have only known them for less than a year I can feel safe at crossing them off my friends list.” She says not paying attention to the fact they had stopped and when she did looked up to see they had stopped at the door to Jake’s dressing room.

The Talk : Part 2

 

“Oh you have got to be kidding me!” Tiffani says slamming the door opening and yelling at Jake.

 

“Well hello to you too Tiff.” Jake says with a smirk on his face. When she sees this it just makes her mader. 

 

“You think this is funny Jake? You can’t just send someone out into the crowd and have them come and get me and bring me back here.”

 

“Sure I can.” Jake told her.

 

“No you can’t! I’m not your Jenny! I’m not your girlfriend and if the wrong person says something it could hurt your career and for that matter Jenny!” Tiff said as opened the door say the same guard at the door who brought her there and asked him to take him to her car. She took one last look at Jake and then with tears in her eyes she left.


End file.
